1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an article of furniture. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a seating device that may be converted between a stationary configuration and a rocker configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable chairs that convert from a stationary chair to a rocking chair provide much of the functionality of two chairs in the floor space required for only one chair. Also, the cost of a convertible chair is typically significantly less than that of a stationary chair and a rocking chair.